


Tevinter Surprise

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Imperial Warmbloods, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Mettius loves finding ways to surprise his husband. This time coincides with the Inquisition retrieving new resources.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 28





	Tevinter Surprise

“Dorian, there you are.” Dorian turned from perusing the bookcase in front of him at the Inquisitor’s shout. 

“Where else would I be at this time Amatus?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Dorian watched as a grin spread across the Inquisitor’s face. 

“Is that your new way of saying ‘I want to talk with you’? Not really a surprise if I know the outcome.” Dorian smirked while pulling the man closer, ready for a steamy make out session in the library window well. It had become a favorite location of theirs recently and Dorian was invested in getting as much out of the space as he could before someone, likely Leliana, forced the Inquisitor to stop. 

“No. No, but I will have to remember that for next time. This is an actual surprise. Come with me.” Dorian had no choice but to follow, slightly disappointed, as he was pulled by the arm down the spiral staircase towards the rotunda Solas insisted on painting. “Do you trust me?” 

“Amatus, what an oddly worded question. Trust you to do what?”

“Lead you blindfolded.”

“Really now, if you’re planning on having your wicked way with me in front of your visiting nobles I insist on a safe word.” 

“Vishante Kaffas is not a good safe word, use it too much and the nobles will eventually learn what it means. Then what will happen to your reputation? No, best to stay away from that. And no, I’m not planning on public sex. Yet.” Dorian held back a snicker at Solas’s disgusted face. It had become a game of theirs to see how often they could shock those around them with their sexually themed banter. Varric and the Iron Bull often joined in.

“How many stairs should I expect while blindfolded?” Dorian asked, getting back to the original topic. “I would hate to stumble.”

“Good point. Fine, this way first.” Dorian found himself once again being pulled by the arm. This time through the main hall. 

“How long was I in the library for this time? I see you’ve redecorated again. Surely you couldn’t get this all done between the time I left your rooms this morning and now. And this time from my homeland. Where did you get these statues?”

“If I recall correctly you were nose stuck in a book about ancient Tevinter when you left this morning, so likely didn’t notice. You know how you get with research. And last night you were focused on more important things. Meavaris sent them with her last report by the way, they’ve been up since yesterday. And truly Dorian, Tevinter doesn’t hold the exclusive rights on dragon imagery. They’ve been around long before, Skyhold used to be decorated with them before I left it to wander.” 

“What do you mean it was here before?” Dorian asked. “Tevinter uses the imagery to worship the old Gods, southern Thedas never used it.” 

“Of course, but what mage God can’t shapeshift? If you are going to shapeshift, why not the form of a dragon? The king of beasts? Thus, if you have reached the form of a dragon, why not subtly remind people of this when decorating your seats of power?”

“You’re saying you can transform into a dragon.” Dorian turned disbelieving eyes to the Inquisitor, trying to imagine him in that shape.

“I never actually had that power personally, but I was on very good terms with some of those who could. They are the ones who would gift me decor in thanks for various things I did.”

“Vishante kaffas.” Dorian murmured in surprise. “My countrymen got something right.”

“Dumat was a bit stuck-up about it really. Made him a terror to visit. I suppose the fact he was the first to gain the form made him a bit proud, but he liked to lord it over the others. However, since the veil went up, many of the gods who were on this side lost access to those types of abilities.” Despite the down turn to the conversation, Dorian’s heart still fluttered that the Inquisitor was doing what he could to make him feel a little more welcome. He must have heard some of the new rumors being spread by the Chantry sisters here. “In anycase, I’m glad to have dragons back at Skyhold and that it is a little reminder of home for you is a happy bonus. While I’m very happy you like the new decor, that is not the real surprise I have for you.” 

With a grin Dorian continued to let himself be pulled outside, after a jaunty wave at Varric, and down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase the Inquisitor pulled out a strip of silk. 

“Can I blindfold you now for the rest of the way? I really want this to be a surprise.”

“Of course Amatus, I do trust you. Just don’t let me trip.” Dorian had a small grin on his face as the Inquisitor worked to set the silk across his eyes, careful to not knot Dorian’s hair in with the silk. 

“Fun times Boss?” Dorian heard Iron Bull shout out from the tavern.

“Depends on your definition of fun.” Dorian called back before the Inquisitor could speak. 

“I don’t have time for you two to get into a dominance fight, I need to show you your surprise before I get pulled into a meeting by Josephine.” Dorian got pushed along a path before he and Iron Bull could continue their back and forth. Now Dorian really was intrigued. The Inquisitor never gave up an opportunity to verbally spar with Iron Bull to see who could get more suggestive things said in front of the troops, dignitaries, and Chantry personnel without saying things outright. Bonus points for every nervous twitter, blush, and stammer. 

“What’s by the stables that is so important? I hope you aren’t planning a threesome with Blackwall. Varric, Cullen, or even Iron Bull are much better choices.” Dorian stated as the smell from the stables grew stronger. 

“This has nothing to do with Blackwall, perish the thought. Now stand right here.” Dorian got shuffled into position. “Now, imagine my delight when a merchant dropped by and had in their possession something that used to fill this courtyard. Now imagine my further delight, when after coin passed hands I further learned that this same thing was currently being used by the Tevinter elite. In fact, I know that you owned one when you were studying with Magister Alexius.” With a flourish Dorian felt the silk slip from his head. After a few blinks to remove the sun spots from his vision, Dorian’s eyes widened in joy. In front of him stood Imperial Warmbloods. 

“You do have a knack for finding things that make me love you more Amatus.” Dorian reverently reached a hand out to the closest cream horse that had been bred by his people for centuries. It was rare to find one outside of the Imperium now and by the looks of it, the Inquisitor had purchased ten. “You’re right, I did own one back in Tevinter. How much time, exactly, do you have before your meeting with Josephine? Because Blackwall in or not, I’m about to give you a romp in the hay.”

“I have time.” 


End file.
